


Administration (Story 1)

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [13]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Filler, Humor, Post Credits Scene for Loud House Stories I'm Making, Really short!, S1, Set Right Before "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: The Government Agents deal with their incompetence. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU". Contains tease for Loud House stories I'm making.





	Administration (Story 1)

"Frankly, I am incredibly disappointed!" bellowed the very angry chief of the government agents. "For the last 4 months you were sent to investigate the Murphy Sector, and all you managed to do was disintegrate some cuckoo astronauts and a crossing guard with a very Christian Slater sounding voice! Oh, and spy on some brothers-in-law, apparently!"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir", said the Lead Officer of the government agents. "But I did find something else! Someone called "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy" (Whoever that is!) has made an ode of sorts to the relationship of 2 wonderful kids named Milo and Melissa!"

"...Are they adorable?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then that will be plenty. Dismissed! Oh, and by the way, some agents are reporting about Pistachio plants taking their identities and jailing them! The lengths some will go for a day off!", said the Chief.

"I'm sure it's nothing, sir."

Post Credit Scene:

Meanwhile, in a different universe...

As she finished the pudding cup. she took a gander at the living room.

There was the trophy case, shining with all its bestowed achievements.

There was the TV. which needed some dusting.

There was Lincoln, covered in a blanket, crazy look in his eyes, assembling a dresser.

There was Walt's bird cage, Walt sleeping peacefully in it.

"Sleep tight, birdie...", Luna thought, lost in her pudding fueled thoughts...

"Wait!", Luna shook herself awake and rubbed her eyes.

What was Lincoln doing up in such an hour?

"Wouldn't Trade It For The World", a collection of one shots, will come out today!

Chapter 1: "Goodnight, Bro."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The story is set just before Derek's invasion.  
> 2\. A shoutout to my Milolissa post on the wiki is in this story. Check it out if you want to!  
> 3\. "Wouldn't Trade It For The World" will be posted today!


End file.
